Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ \dfrac{1}{2} \times 1 = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ 1 = \dfrac{10}{10} = \dfrac{1}{1} $ Now we have: $ \dfrac{1}{2} \times \dfrac{1}{1} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{1}{2} \times \dfrac{1}{1} } = \dfrac{1 \times 1 } {2 \times 1 } $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{1}{2} \times \dfrac{1}{1} } = \dfrac{1}{2} $